Betrayal
by hersheygal
Summary: Sayid starts to wonder if Locke was wrong about Jack. Sayid centric. Set during 3.13 with hints of Jate.


Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Sayid has become one of my favorite characters, and I wanted to write something about him.

Sayid moved his hands so that he could be in a more comfortable position. The man watching him wasn't paying any attention to him, and Sayid finally relaxed. He was angry with himself for getting caught so easily. Sayid had been standing at the front, hidden, when the Others had come. They saw Sayid immediately and grabbed him. He barely had time to take in the house before he had been pushed to the carpeted ground.

He looked up at Jack, the cold expression on his face making Sayid wonder if Locke was wrong.

Sayid listened to Kate yell Jack's name as the man asked her who else was with her. Kate looked at Sayid.

"Just answer the question Kate."

Sayid and Kate looked up at Jack again.

This was not the man Sayid knew. Something had happened. When Kate had said there was no one else, the men pulled Sayid and Kate up and they were quickly separated. Kate continued to call Jack's name, but one of the men stayed behind with Jack.

Two men escorted Sayid to the swingset, and Sayid almost laughed at the irony of it all.

A couple hours later, and nothing had happened. Sayid wondered if Locke had been captured, but at that point he didn't care. Locke had irritated him the whole time they had been together. Now Sayid knew exactly how Jack had felt when he had to deal with Locke. The man had only come along for his own reasons.

Sayid looked up when he heard commotion. There was a group of people coming his way. One of them, a man, stepped away from the group and walked over to Sayid. When he came closer Sayid realized that it was Jack.

"Hey." Jack said awkwardly, his hands in his pockets.

Sayid looked up at him. Jack seemed preoccupied, and upset.

"Hello."

"Why did you come here Sayid?" Jack asked.

"To rescue you, but you apparently don't want to be rescued Jack."

Jack looked down. "I asked Kate not to come here."

"You really expected her to listen to you?"

Jack didn't say anything.

"Have you talked to her?" Sayid was having a hard time believing that Jack would let Kate be captured. There was a bond between them, it had obviously been severed, but Sayid knew it was still there. Kate was the one person that could get to Jack, that really knew how to talk to him.

"Yeah I talked to her." Jack still wasn't looking Sayid in the eye, and that was a bad sign.

"Where is she?"

"She's fine."

"What is going on Jack?"

Jack finally looked at Sayid. "You've put me in a bad position Sayid. I'm leaving in a few minutes. Off the island."

"What?"

"I'm leaving on the sub."

"I see." Sayid looked past Jack at the people behind him. "And Kate and I are just going to stay here now?"

"No." Jack shook his head. "I'm going to talk to Ben. I'll ask him to let you guys go."

"Ben? You trust him?"

"Yeah Sayid I do."

There was an awkward science between them before Sayid asked, "What happened to live together, die alone?"

Jack looked startled at his mantra being used against him. "Why don't you trust me Sayid?"

"Because you were playing football with them and shaking hands with Ben."

"If I get off this island, I will come back for everyone."

"How do you know you will find this place again?"

"At least we're finally getting somewhere." Jack said. "We finally have a chance."

"I want to get off this island too Jack, but this is practically suicide, putting your life in their hands."

"What do you suggest?"

"We all go home, back to our side of the island."

"Don't you get it Sayid? It's not our side of the island. They were here before us. If we go back and don't do anything, they'll come for us."

"I thought you trusted them."

Jack stared at Sayid and Sayid could feel the anger from Jack.

"How does Kate feel about this?" Sayid asked.

"Does it really matter how Kate feels?" Jack snapped, his eyes immediately showing regret as he said it.

"What has happened to you Jack? What did they do to you to make you be this way?"

"They didn't do anything to me."

"I'm not so sure."

"I've got to go. I'll make sure Ben lets you go. I appreciate your effort, but I didn't need to be rescued." Jack turned and started to leave.

Sayid was desperate to see some hint of the man he had come to know over the past couple of months, the man that hadn't wanted Sayid to torture Ben when he had first come to them, the man that refused to believe that Michael had betrayed them.

"Kate cares for you."

Jack stopped.

"She risked her life for you." Sayid continued. "When she and Sawyer got back, Kate was only around for an hour before she left to find you, and now you're just going to leave her?"

"You don't know anything about Kate, Sayid, so don't pretend you do." Jack said coldly before walking away.

Sayid sighed and looked away, not able to watch Jack walk away from him. So this is what it felt like to be betrayed. It was a feeling he was all too familiar with.


End file.
